


A Panicked Proposal

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desire, Fluff, Found Family, Healing, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Rare Pair, Rumors, happiness, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Nyx Ulric has been happily dating Prompto, excited to continue the relationship and carry it onto the next level one day. But then he hears a rumor that the king is going to marry Prompto and Noctis together. Panicked, Nyx makes a decision before the king can take the love of his life away from him forever... even if the king has no such intentions.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 32





	A Panicked Proposal

There were rumors circulating around the Citadel. Rumors that Nyx didn’t like. They were the type of rumors that made his stomach churn uncomfortably, like the butterflies in his stomach had turned to piranhas and were seeking to devour him entirely. His heart raced when he heard it, and he couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He needed to get to the bottom of it.

The going rumor was that Noctis, prince of Lucis, was about to get engaged… to Nyx’s boyfriend, Prompto. Everyone knew that the prince and future king was gay, that he was a hopeless cause when it came to women. Yet everyone also knew that Prompto and Nyx were dating as well. Was the king really going to dictate that Noctis marry his best friend  _ just _ because he was his best friend? There were plenty of others to pick from.

Nyx couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch his boyfriend marry someone else. Nyx loved Prompto with every fiber of his being, and he knew that Prompto felt the same about him. There was no way. Prompto wouldn’t betray him like that. And Noctis wouldn’t let it happen either… right?

Hesitating, Nyx thought about what kind of life Prompto would have if he married Nyx. Wealth, fortune, pampering, everything he could ever want. Nyx was on a glaive’s salary, a meager one at that. Sure, they were at peace now, and they were always paid more during wartime, but that didn’t mean that Prompto would  _ like _ that any more than Nyx did. Marrying Noctis meant that Prompto would have the world, certainly more than Nyx could ever give him. Noctis could give him everything Prompto deserved.

Prompto deserved so much. He raised himself as a child practically, only seeing his parents once or twice a year since he was five years old. When his parents were home, they only scolded him, told him how horrible of a child he was, hit him even, and made him feel like dirt. He barely had food to eat, clothes to wear, and a place to sleep.

When Nyx had met him, Prompto was a mess. He was training to join the Crownsguard and had a horrible black eye. When Nyx asked Cor about it, he felt a chill go down his spine when he heard what Cor said.  _ I don’t know where he got it. He showed up here like this. Can you just look out for him for me? He’s the prince’s best friend. _

Nyx kept an eye out for him, practicing with the cadets when Cor had the glaives training them. Prompto trained hard, harder than Nyx would’ve suspected, and he was impressed with his skill as a marksman. He noticed how Prompto was one who preferred to smile, who wore his emotions on his sleeves, who was gorgeous beyond any and all bruises he wore, who was just everything Nyx wanted.

Then he noticed the other things that Prompto tried to hide. The bruises that his parents would give him whenever they were in town, the way he flinched and jumped if someone said something too loud or snuck up on him, the way he shrank back from human touch, as if expecting the worst. Nyx saw the signs of abuse, and he saw that the others were aware and trying to convince Prompto to leave. 

Nyx hated watching Prompto suffer when he had so many around him who loved him. At one point, Nyx talked to Prompto, giving him advice, trying to convince him to leave. But the conversation took an unexpected turn, and suddenly Nyx was kissing Prompto. They spent the night together at Nyx’s place, and by the time he woke up, Prompto had decided he was going to find his own place to live. Prompto finally began to heal.

Prompto was healing and doing so well now. If he was doing well and healing, then it didn’t make sense to keep him stifled or in a place where he could flourish and excel. It would make sense to let him go. Yet Nyx loved Prompto so much. How could he just let him go? The answer was obvious, though. He could let him go because he loved him. If Prompto was going to marry a prince, then Nyx had to just wish him well and send him on his way.

“Nyx!” Prompto said as he bounded towards him, nearly running just to join him as they made their way into the Citadel. Before Nyx could walk up the steps, Prompto jumped into his arms, trusting him to catch him completely. 

Nyx laughed as he kept his arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist and held him tightly as Prompto kept his knees bent and his arms around Nyx’s neck. When Nyx set him down, he smiled at the love of his life. Gently, he ran his hands through Prompto’s hair, savoring the feel of it, particularly if this was the last time he would feel it. Nyx then kissed Prompto, a long and tender kiss, one that echoed all the emotion he was feeling within, even the turmoil.

“Hi Nyx,” Prompto said with a bright smile. “Glad I caught up to you. Or I guess you  _ caught _ up to me. Get it? Cause you caught me?”

“I got it,” Nyx replied, grinning despite his turmoil within. “What are you doing here today?”

“Noct invited me,” Prompto explained. “He said there’s something really important or whatever that I need to be here for. It’s the first time I’m gonna be here for a royal proclamation! I’m so excited!”

“Oh really?” Nyx asked, feeling his heart race as it ached terribly. He forced a smile, hoping that Prompto would at least be happy once he was declared to be the future king consort to Noctis. “Do you think I can join you?”

“I don’t see why not,” Prompto replied, smiling happily. He took Nyx’s hand before kissing his cheek and pulling him along. “Come on. I don’t want to keep them waiting forever.”

“Good point,” Nyx mumbled, walking with his boyfriend and trying not to lose his mind about what was going on. Thinking about the ring that was his mother’s, hanging on a chain around his neck, Nyx came to a decision that he couldn’t back away from, something that he wanted to do, just not yet. Maybe in six months to a year. What was the point in waiting if he knew he wanted it, anyway?

Quickly, Nyx took off his chain necklace and took the ring off of it, shoving the chain in his pocket. Prompto was chatting away happily, only eyeing Nyx out of the corner of his eye. Nyx wondered if he thought he was just going crazy. Either way, when Nyx was ready, he took a deep breath.

“Hey Prom?” Nyx asked, standing still. Prompto stopped and looked at him curiously. “Before we go in there, I want to say something. You and I have been together for two years already, and… I think it’s safe to say that we love each other.”

“That’s for sure,” Prompto replied, making Nyx smile. Six, he was gorgeous.

“I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Nyx continued, trying not to think about how nervous he was just to ask. “Only you. You are… so much to me, Prompto. Every aspect of you is perfect to me. I don’t want to spend my life not having you with me. I guess… What I’m trying to say is… Will you marry me, Prompto?”

Nyx held out the ring in his hand, flat on his palm, and he looked at Prompto hopefully. It was then that Nyx saw that Prompto not only looked shocked, but he was crying as well. Did Nyx say something wrong? Did he mess it up? Was Prompto already aware of what was going to happen?

“I love you so much, Nyx,” Prompto replied before sniffling and wiping his tears away. “I want nothing more than to marry you. I can’t wait to marry you!”

Trembling, Nyx put the plain gold wedding band on Prompto’s left ring finger, grateful and overjoyed that Prompto said yes. When the ring was on Prompto’s petite finger, Nyx kissed him deeply then hugged Prompto tightly. 

“Now we’ll be able to share with them that we’re getting married!” Prompto declared excitedly. “Come on! I can’t wait to tell everyone! We can have a small wedding, something cheap.”

“We’ll have the wedding you deserve, Prom,” Nyx promised him. He held Prompto’s hand tightly as they walked into the throne room with his new fiance.

The others were waiting for them, but a few extra people stepped into the throne room just behind them. Ignis waved them over where he stood, at the front of the throne room with Gladio at his side. Noctis was standing next to his father while the Tenebraean prince, Ravus, stood on the other side. What was he doing there?

“Thank you all for attending,” King Regis said with a smile. “Today is a happy day, one for great cause to celebrate. Today I am pleased to announce the betrothal of my son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, to…” Nyx squeezed Prompto’s hand nervously. “Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.”

There was a great deal of cheering in the throne room, and Prompto clapped ecstatically for them. Nyx clapped as well, but he looked at his fiance questioningly. “They’ve been dating for a while. I couldn’t say anything because it was a Crown secret. There were  _ so _ many times I wanted to tell you but couldn’t.”

Nyx smiled brightly at him, before leaning over and kissing Prompto on the cheek. He thought about his previous panic and suddenly felt embarrassed, and he worried that if Prompto knew then he’d be horribly upset. Perhaps this was something that was better left unspoken. 

After the announcement, those closest to the prince stuck around. Noctis and Ravus were joyous, holding onto each other as lovers were apt to do, smiling and happy with each other as they were wrapped within each other’s embrace. Ignis and Gladio spoke to each other, whispering about something as they usually did.

Nyx was aware of their relationship from the beginning, especially since Prompto had pointed it out to keep Nyx’s jealousy at bay. While not typically the jealous type, the fact that Prompto’s friends were all highly attractive put him in an oddly awkward position of jealousy from time to time. Prompto was particularly reassuring, as if he knew exactly what others thought of his friends. That was when Nyx realized that Prompto never thought himself one of the ‘attractive’ ones. He proved him wrong in short time.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto said happily as Noctis and Ravus joined them. “Congrats, dude. I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thanks man!” Noctis replied before giving Prompto a hug. Ravus did the same, and when Nyx saw the happiness on both of the princes’ faces, he felt even more foolish for thinking the worst of it again. The rumors were so silly in the first place, he realized. Yet all it took was one rumor to make him panic.

“Guess what?!” Prompto continued, interrupting Nyx’s thoughts. “Nyx and I are engaged!”

“What?!” Noctis asked. Prompto showed him the ring and there was a communal act of celebration between all friends. Nyx flushed red, feeling more than a bit embarrassed at all of the hullabaloo. “That’s amazing! I was hoping you two would get married at some point! Joint wedding anyone?!”

There was communal agreement, but Nyx interjected on that. “I know we don’t have much money, but I want to give Prompto the wedding he deserves. Undivided attention and all.”

Prompto flushed red as there was more agreement on that fact than anything. Regis approached them and smiled, congratulating them both. He looked at Prompto and ruffled his hair, much as a father would a son. “I think the Crown can spare some gil to give you two a beautiful wedding. After all, he’s been a good friend to my son and a good son to me. It’s only fitting. Same for Gladio and Ignis whenever they stop being so stubborn.”

“Really?!” Prompto asked, tears in his eyes. “Thank you so much! I mean, your majesty thank you!”

“Dad is fine,” Regis replied, giving him a big hug. “You deserve it.”

Prompto cried as Regis hugged him, and Nyx knew why. He had never felt like he belonged with the others, like he was always waiting for someone, likely the king, to tell him off. For Regis to consider him as much as son as Noctis was a joyous occasion, one that almost overshadowed the engagement. Almost.

“I guess that will make you my future son-in-law,” Regis pointed out to Nyx as he patted Prompto’s head, who was drying his tears. Nyx’s eyes went wide, both pleased and horrified with the idea. “Now, I would get into the whole ‘don’t you hurt my son’ thing, but I have a feeling that you won’t do that in the first place. Even if it was some ridiculous circumstance, like panicking because you heard a rumor that Noctis was going to marry Prompto?”

Everyone looked at Nyx, who flushed red. He ran his hand on the back of his neck anxiously. “Yeah, I heard that rumor. It gave me the idea to propose to Prompto, but I was planning on it regardless. Guess it just kind of made me do it sooner than later. Kind of gave me the idea.”

Prompto giggled and kissed Nyx on the cheek, the exact opposite of the response that he expected. “I’d marry you even if you asked me in a bathroom in Gralea.”

“Why there?” Noctis asked with a laugh.

“It was the worst place I could think of off the top of my head,” Prompto laughed. Nyx grinned at that. “The point is, we’re engaged. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Prom.” Nyx pulled Prompto into a kiss, which was met with communal groaning from Prompto’s brethren and the king. Smiling, Nyx and Prompto pressed their foreheads together, an intimate gesture that they often did. It certainly felt like the engagement could’ve gone worse, and for once, Nyx felt like he was home. Then again, Prompto had always been his home. It just took a while to recognize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx: *hears a rumor* AH SHIT I GOTTA PROPOSE
> 
> Prompto: *is engaged and happy* I DON'T CARE I AM JUST HAPPY TO BE LOVED! :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading this nonsensical plot XD


End file.
